


The Black Scarf of Fate

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, a famous actor, is on a quest to meet the bright eyed boy who saved his life years ago. What he found was a sassy little fucker. But hey, he was still cute as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Prologue) Fate on the Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erlevien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erlevien/gifts).



> This one of the many requests from Erlevien on fanfiction.net and Idk if this person has a AO3. If i knew definitely then I would gift this to you. Sorry, this will definitely have irregular updates. Guys... I found out that I have low blood pressure so it's kind of hard for me to focus. Things will be written slowly... yeah, sorry.

“It’s fucking cold,” a young raven haired boy murmured under his breath.

Snow was gently falling to the ground of the public park. It piled up high, perfecting itself for the winter holidays. Families and young couples walked around hand in hand. The air emitted a cheerful atmosphere. Lights of multiple shades were glowing against the pristine white snow. The sound of water running in the fountain was being harmonized by the sound of laughter. Everything was beautiful. Except for the boy who sat by the fountain on the ground.

The boy had to be at least the age of twelve. He shivered and didn’t move from his spot. His hair was unkempt and dark as the night. He had skin that the moon must had painted. It couldn’t get any paler. Chapped lips quivered as his teeth chattered. Red was taking over his ears. The clothes on his back were the only thing he had with him.

The boy looked on at the scene in front of him. It was just happiness playing around. It was something he didn’t have. He snarled because he knew that none of these people would look at him. They said that winter holidays were the time to give and be selfless, but that was totally false. Humans were selfish creatures.

The boy shifted his grey eyes to the ground. He snarled again, but this time at himself. He hated himself for being like this. He was dirty. He was so filthy. However, he knew that it didn’t matter. He was going to freeze to death sooner or later.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes. He heard young children laughing and talking. Footsteps continue to move about. There was a set of footsteps that kept coming closer to him. They stopped altogether right in front of him. The boy opened his eyes and moved them up.

There was a young brunette boy standing in front of the raven haired boy. He had on a coat, gloves, ear mufflers, boots, and a black scarf. He stared straight at the grey eyes that belonged to the raven haired. Those said grey eyes saw a beautiful pair of caribbean eyes.

The brunette had to be a few years younger than the black haired boy. His tan cheeks were pink. Thin lips form into an angelic smile. His gloved hands grabbed onto his scarf. His fingers played with it as he opened his mouth.

“Are you cold?” He innocently asked. The older was taken aback by the innocence that flowed out of the boy’s mouth. He didn’t know if he could push the boy away.

“Yes,” the blacked haired boy replied honestly.

“Where are your mommy and daddy?” The brunette boy tilted his head to the side.

“They’re gone,” the older boy answered.

“What?” The brunette boy started to tear up. “Aren’t you lonely?”

“Yes,” the raven haired boy nodded his head.

“Hmph,” the young boy puffed his cheeks. He unrolled his black scarf from his neck. He moved closer to the older boy and wrapped him with his scarf. “You have to stay warms, okies?”

“Thank you.” The older boy touched the scarf as he stared at the boy.

“My name is Eren Jaeger,” the boy young boy touched the older’s cheeks. “What is your name?”

“Levi,” the older revealed his name.

“Oh~, okies then,” Eren smiled. “Happy birthday, Levi!”

“What?” Levi raised an eyebrow in his confusion.

“Ah!” Eren held his own cheeks in embarrassment. “I mean… Uh… Merry Christmas! That’s right, merry christmas, Levi!”

“No,” Levi let out a laugh. “You’re right. It’s also my birthday today.”

“Then… um… Happy Birthmas!” Eren hugged the raven haired boy.

Levi felt warmth surge through his body. He gently hugged the brunette boy back. How could there be a kid as angelic as this one? Something was crawling back up from the back of Levi’s mind. That thing was called “hope.”

“Bye bye, Levi. My mommy is calling for me,” Eren pulled away from Levi.

The brunette ran away. He turned around briefly and waved at the older boy. The raven haired boy waved back at Eren. Levi watched the small boy’s back as it slowly disappeared from his field of view.

“Those are some bright eyes.”

 

 


	2. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... so they both get older. Levi is an actor and Eren works in a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left you all with this fic. I'm back with it though. I hope you all like this. Tomorrow... or today... I'll reply to all your comments/reviews for all my stuff. I don't like not thanking you guys.

“Levi! You’re done for the day,” Hanji, Levi’s manager, announced to the raven haired man who sat in his dressing room.

“Hmm,” Levi grumbled in response.

The man looked into the mirror. He had his black hair pulled back. A customized black suit was displayed on his body. Instead of a tie, he wore a white cravat. He had a scar on his right cheek from make up. On his hips were two fake guns, one on each side. The man was playing as a mafia boss who was punctual and noble like.

“Are you going to go look for your Cinderella today too?” Hanji teased as she wiggled her eyebrow.

Levi said nothing as he stood up. Sometimes, the woman just loved to tease him and he didn’t appreciate it. He pulled off the cravat and started to strip himself. He didn’t care if Hanji was there, because he knew that she didn’t care either. When he finished changing, he looked to his manager with a scowl.

“I already found him, like last month,” Levi told her.

“REALLY! When was this? How can I not know this?” Hanji screamed.

“Shut the fuck up foureyes!” Levi growled.

“It’s just that you’ve been searching for him since you made your debut! I have no idea what the boy looks like! Can I go see him? Are you two talking?” The woman jumped in glee.

Levi scoffed at his manager. How the fuck did she get a job like this? She was unprofessional as hell.

“You can go see him,” Levi replied.

“But~?” Hanji questioned.

“We’re not close or anything. He works at a coffee shop and he is the sassiest little shit you’ll ever fuckin’ meet,” Levi confessed monotonically.

“Ooo~ I like this. A cute little angel turned into a sassy little devil. Tell me, has he grown into a sexy little thing?” Hanji teased the man again. Levi rolled his eyes. “He has hasn’t he?! Does he know who you are?”

“No,” Levi deadpanned.

“Not even as an actor?” Hanji asked, wide eyed.

“No,” Levi told her.

“NO! I need to work harder! I got to get your image out there more!” Hanji explained as she cried with a hand reaching for nothing.

“Shut up. It doesn’t matter,” Levi told her.

“You’re disappointed, aren’t you?” Hanji smirked at the man.

Levi ignored her. He ruffled his hair so that his bangs fell back on to his forehead. He grabbed his black scarf and wrapped it around his neck. It was spring but the man didn’t give a fuck. He loved that scarf. On the tag, the initials “E.J.” was written with permanent black marker. He turned to look at his manager again. He sighed in defeat.

“Are you coming?” The man grumbled.

“Of course! Make sure you don’t swear in public. It’s bad for your image! We already got the paparazzi suspecting that you’re a douche! You can’t let them see the real you!” Hanji exclaimed before the door opened.

Levi rolled his eyes as he walked out of the door. Those douche rumours were baseless. Sure, it was true that the man was a douche but he was an actor. He watched his own character and he knew that there was no evidence out against him.

Hanji walked faster to get in front of Levi in the hallway. She started to led the man to their car. They paused at the entrance. They brushed off their shoulders as they got ready for the paparazzi on the other side of the door. Levi yawned as Hanji adjusted her glasses. A shitstorm was going to happen and they both knew it.

Hanji walked out first with a hand out. Lights flashed and Levi smiled the crowd. Hanji pushed her way through and the man followed closely. A bunch of questions were being asked so everything became incoherent to human ears. Mics were pushed in front of the man. Levi turned and smiled at them. A woman fell down in front of them and Levi was mentally murdering her.

The man walked up to the woman. He leaned down and held out his hand. The woman looked at him with a blush. She grabbed on Levi’s hand with her own dirty ones.

“Are you okay?” Levi asked her.

“Yes, thank you,” the woman answered as Levi pulled her up.

“Good. Make sure you stay safe,” the man kissed the woman’s hand. The man wanted to retch his guts out right then and there.

Everyone around erupted with excitement. Pictures were being taken without permission. Hanji stood in front of Levi with an arm held out. She requested that they stopped taking pictures. She grabbed Levi by his shoulders and moved him away from the woman.

They soon reached the car. Hanji closed the back door behind Levi and went to sit in the driver seat. Once the cost was clear, Levi pulled out hand sanitizer from his pocket. He poured a generous amount of the liquid into his hand. Vigorously rubbing his hands together, he glared at Hanji. The woman looked back at the man through the rearview mirror.

“Good job out there,” Hanji smiled at the man.

“What kind of shitty manager are you to let me touch another person?” Levi complained.

“The one who cares about your public image,” Hanji retorted. “Stop being a little diva, and tell me where this coffee shop is.”

“It’s called ‘The Trainees’ on Maria Street by the park,” Levi told the woman. “And I’m not a fuckin diva.”

“Could’ve fooled me, shortstack,” Hanji laughed.

“Bitch!” Levi grunted as he kicked the driver’s seat.

Hanji sniggered and then gave all of her attention to the road. Levi rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning his hands. He put his hand sanitizer away. He crossed his arms and looked out the window. He was reliving how it was to meet the sweet boy from his past again. The cute brat turned into a little shit, but hey he was still cute as fuck.

It was a coincidence that Levi found Eren. The area wasn’t a place that he thought the boy would be. Call him a stalker all you want, but Levi was just searching for Eren for the past four years. There was no information that a boy like Eren would be in the area.

Levi walked into the coffee shop when he saw a paparazzi in the corner of his eye. The bitter yet delicious smell of roasted and grinded beans made Levi’s nose wrinkle. There were a few round tables near the huge windows. People sat around conversing while drinking coffee. The place was small, but it felt good to be in.

Levi looked at the counter and saw a young brunette working. The brunette’s hair was like a nest, but it looked so fluffy. His hair reached his shoulders and the back part was pulled into a tie. Thin fingers played with the coffee grinder. A delectable collar bone was displayed. A black apron was tied around his neck and it fell down his knees. Sun kissed skin complimented those huge caribbean green orbs on the male. The eyes brought a sense of familiarity to the man. Long eyelashes fluttered as those beautiful orbs were directed to the man. Pink rosy lips pulled a smile.

“Hello! What can I get for you?” The boy asked.

“Uh,” Levi looked at his surroundings. He didn’t even know when he walked up to the counter. He looked behind himself and saw someone running past with a camera. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the brunette. The boy didn’t look at him with realization, so the kid probably didn’t know him. “I’ll have anything strong and medium.”

“Alright, please wait for your drink,” the boy smiled.

“Yea,” Levi nodded. The man watched as the boy walked away. He saw the kid’s name tag and it read a name the man had come to treasure, “Eren.” It was probably a coincidence. There could be many Erens in the city. The boy probably wasn’t a Jaeger.

“Here is your drink,” Eren came back with a paper coffee cup. He placed it on the counter. “That’ll be $2.50.”

“That’s pretty cheap. How about you?” The man joked as he paid the boy. _Smooth move you stupid little French man._

“Was that a pick up line, old man?” The boy smirked. “Besides, I’m pretty pricey.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Levi grumbled.

“Maybe you should go to the doctor because I think old age is taking its toll on you,” the boy chuckled.

“Well aren’t you a little shit. What’s your name brat?” Levi asked.

“Can you not read?” Eren lifted his name tag.

“Can you not speak?” Levi retorted. “Besides, I’m asking for your full name.”

“It’s Eren Jaeger. Are you going to ask for my number now? Sorry, but I don’t do booty calls. By the look of your face, I think you’re in dire need of one right now,” Eren smiled as he bit his lower lip.

“I’m pretty sure I can change your mind,” Levi smirked back. _Well shit, it is the brat. He turned sassy as fuck. He obviously doesn’t remember me. That ass of his though… majestic. I want him. I really just wanted to meet him, but now I want him._

“I didn’t think you would be so confident. With the way you dressed, I’d think that you were a creepy recluse. Who the heck wears a winter scarf in the middle of summer?” Eren commented on the man’s attire.

“It’s so that I can sweat. That way, you can imagine how it’ll be when I’m on top of you,” Levi retorted.

“Can you give a good fuck? How big can you even be? I mean you are short,” Eren widen his eyes in a teasing motion.

“If you really want to know then I can show you,” Levi answered in a low voice. The man smirked when he saw a slight blush on the boy.

“Can you please move along with your turtle pace, old man. There are other customers,” the boy gave in as he shifted his gaze.

“Well, excuse me, princess. Later,” Levi rolled his eyes and walked away, passing the other people waiting in a line. The man at least knew that he wasn’t famous in this part of the city now. _Well, that went fine. You just basically insulted him and told him that you wanted to bang him in a not so good way. Oh, and you called him a girl._

“Hey,” Eren called. Levi stopped walking and turned his head. He looked at the boy was blushing a bit harder. Pink lips opened up after hesitation. “What’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know, princess?” The man in the black scarf knowingly questioned. He relished the pout the boy made. “It’s Levi.”

Eren only nodded. Levi turned back around. He opened the door to the shop and looked around. There weren’t any stalkers or paparazzis. He looked back at the caribbean green eyed boy helping his other costumers and smiled a little. _Cute as fuck._

“Earth to the goddamn hobbit!” Hanji’s voice screeched into Levi’s ear.

“What?!” Levi glared at his manager.

“I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. We’re here, so guide me to the place. I need to see your face when you see the boy,” Hanji explained.

“The fuck?!” Levi grumbled. “Whatever, let’s go.”

The two adults stepped out of the car. Levi fixed his scarf as he led the woman inside the coffee shop. It was autumn now, so the man didn’t look out of place with his scarf. He opened the door and let Hanji in. He walked in after her and took in the smell of coffee. The man looked up and saw caribbean green eyes looking at him. The two adults walked up to the counter.

“Hello! What can I get for you?” Eren smiled.

“Oo~!” Hanji exclaimed as she grabbed on to Levi’s arm. She looked at the boy’s name tag and became excited. The boy was so cute, but if she said that out loud Levi would kick her. “I’ll have a caramel mocha.”

“I’ll have my usual,” Levi said as he rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have it done for you soon,” Eren replied.

“He is so cute and sexy. That ass though… just lovely,” Hanji sighed as if she saw something heavenly when Eren walked away. “His eyes are beautiful. They look like jewels. I’m so excited to be able to meet the boy that you obsess over.”

“Yea, yea, yea, will you let me go?” Levi tried to pull his arm away.

“Levi!” Hanji rubbed her cheeks against the short man’s shoulders.

“Here are your drinks!” Eren put the coffee cups down with a little more force than necessary.

“Damn, princess, calm your tits a bit,” Levi responded.

“I apologize if that frightened your weak heart old man,” Eren grumbled. “It’s $5.00.”

“Levi, pay for me,” Hanji pouted.

“Stop it, it’s gross,” Levi ripped his arm away. He pulled out a five dollar bill. “Here.”

“So nice, paying for your girlfriend. Or is she your daughter?” Eren asked with a sharp tone.

“This crackhead is not my girlfriend,” Levi retorted.

“Whatever,” Eren pouted.

“Stop trying to be a cute shit. Bye, princess,” Levi waved.

Levi and Hanji went to sit down at a table. It was placed in a corner. The two sat across from each other. Hanji’s back was to Eren. Levi’s back was to the window. If something happened, they could look easily look at the door and escape through the emergency exit. Levi also just liked people watching. He didn’t like it when people were behind him. The two friends drank their coffee as they made themselves comfortable.

“I think he likes you,” Hanji smiled behind her cup.

“What makes you say so?” Levi asked.

“He was obviously bothered by the fact that I came in here with you,” the woman pushed her glasses up.

“Was that what it was? I thought he was just being a brat like usual,” Levi mumbled.

“Trust me. He may not know who you are, but the boy likes you. I mean, he has already looked over here at least five times,” Hanji told Levi.

“Really?” The man raised an eyebrow. He looked over Hanji’s shoulders. He saw Eren looking at their direction. The boy shifted his gaze when he saw Levi looking at him. “How do women do that? Know when someone is looking at them? Do you guys… my bad, I meant ladies. Do you ladies have eyes glued to the back of your heads?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Hanji rolled her eyes. “Have you done anything to show that you’re romantically interested?”

“Well… I flirted, if you can call it that, with him on the day we met. After that, we’ve just made sassy remarks at each other. It’s been a month and nothing has changed really,” Levi revealed. “It’s interesting that he still doesn’t know that I’m an actor.”

“No shit,” Hanji agreed. “You’ve been in this business for so long.”

“Well… I think it’s fine,” the man shrugged his shoulders.

“I think you should make a move. Mayb-” Hanji’s phone rang. The woman unlocked her phone and read her new text. She looked back at the man with a crazy grin. “You know what you should fucking do?”

“What?” Levi asked.

“Remember that Erwin’s having a party? It’s a private party with close friends. Invite Eren. I’m fine with it. There shouldn’t be any paparazzis there,” Hanji suggested.

“What makes you think that he’ll come?” The man sipped his coffee.

“Honey, he looks like if you press the right buttons, he’ll follow you like a goddamn puppy,” Hanji laughed.

“I can see that too,” Levi laughed with the woman.

“Party is tonight. Ask him right now,” Hanji ordered.

“He’s going to find out that I’m an actor,” the man contemplated.

“Already on it,” Hanji responded as she started texting on her phone.

“Fine,” Levi sighed as he stood up.

The actor walked up to the counter. He watched as Eren attended to a customer. The boy’s smile was bright. Levi waited until Eren finished helping all the customers. The man grumbled to himself. He would rather have that smile directed at him. Once that happened, Levi took a step forward. Huge beautiful orbs looked straight at him. The man really wanted to see those same eyes looking up at him in a different position.

“Yes?” Eren asked.

“Hey, princess,” Levi started. _Yes, irritate him first. That’s exactly how you ask someone out. Goddamn it, if this was just a quick fuck, I could be smoother._ “Are you busy tonight?”

“Why?” The boy puffed his cheeks with a glare at the man. He didn’t like the nickname the man always called him.

“Do you want to play with me tonight?” Levi licked his lips.

“Do you need a caretaker or something?” Eren asked, ignoring his own blush.

“Hm… I just want to know more about you,” Levi finally gave an honest reply as he leaned forward. He touched the boy’s cheek with his fingers. “So do you want to play with me?”

“Doing… what?” Eren blushed.

“Come with me to a party,” Levi said.

“How can I trust you?” The brunette questioned.

“I come here everyday to play with you, don’t I? There’s only going to be alcohol at the party. You don’t have to drink,” Levi assured the boy.

“Okay… Are you going to drive me?” Eren gave in.

“Sure, I’ll pick you up. Do you want me to pick you up here?” Levi inquired.

“Yea, I live close from here,” Eren revealed.

“Then be ready at 8. It’s not a formal party,” Levi smirked as he pinched the boy’s cheek and pulled away.

“Stupid old man,” Eren rubbed his cheek.

“Can this old man have your number now?” Levi asked.

“Whatever,” Eren grumbled and yet he pulled out a napkin and wrote down his number. He gave the napkin to the man.

“Thanks, princess,” Levi smirked as he kissed the napkin.

Levi waved at the boy as he walked to the door. Hanji stood at the door, waiting for him. The two of them left the shop. Hanji told the man that everything was taken cared of. The man told her that the boy was going. Hanji jumped him and held the short man tight. She was so excited and happy for the man.

Levi came back to the shop at night in his car. He stepped out of his car. He leaned against his car as he pulled out his phone. He texted the boy that he was there. Eren replied that he would be out soon. The man sighed as he looked at the sky.

The actor was wearing a white shirt that hugged his body nicely. Over it, he wore a black cardigan. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging on his shirt. His legs were covered with a tan khaki. A black belt resided at the top of it. Black combat boots, that reached a little over his ankles, supported his feet. The man’s hair was pulled back. Lastly, he had his black scarf covering his neck.

“Hey,” Eren spoke as he ran up to the man. “Sorry, I got caught up with something.”

Levi looked at Eren’s outfit. The boy had a plain white shirt on. He wore a strip hoodie that was a size bigger than he really was. Dark green, light green, and then dark green again was the pattern. Black skinny jeans was showing the lovely curve of the boy’s ass. It looked so tight on the boy. A white belt, that was unnecessary, was buckled on the jeans. Green converses covered his feet. The boy’s hair was down so it emphasized his childish looks. The boy looked young like he really was, but he also looked alluring.

“It’s fine. I didn’t even wait long,” Levi waved off the boy’s apology.

“Still sorry,” Eren said. He shivered and then hugged himself. “I didn’t think it would be this cold.”

Levi unwrapped his scarf. He pulled the boy closer to him. Gently, he wrapped the boy’s neck with his scarf. When he finished, he ruffled Eren’s hair.

“Use it,” Levi simply told the boy.

“What? I mean it is cold, but I think an old man needs it more than I do,” Eren exclaimed.

“It’s fine. Besides, there’s going to be a lot of people so the air conditioner will be on full blast. You’ll get cold,” Levi mumbled.

“Oh… then, thanks. I guess,” Eren shrugged his shoulders.

“Get in the car, princess,” Levi opened the door for the boy.

“Okay,” Eren replied.

Levi eyed the way the brunette tied his scarf closer to boy’s face. The man saw the boy’s blush as the boy sat inside the car. _Really, cute as fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love all you guys. Thank you for reading all my things.


	3. Cute or Sexy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years you guys. I hope you guys have a wonderful New Years.

“Why do you have sunglasses? Your vision is already off, so I don’t see the relevance,” Eren started a conversation. He was looking outside the window, staring at all the big houses. He could conclude that Levi was rich and he had rich friends.

“I see that your mouth is on sassy mode at every moment of the day,” Levi retorted as he took a right. “I like sunglasses, so fuck off on the topic. Besides, it’s not like I’m wearing it right now.”

“Sensitive old man,” Eren grumbled as he looked at Levi. He played with the ends of the scarf wrapped around his neck. “Why do you wear this scarf all the time?”

“I got it from someone important a long time ago,” Levi told the boy.

“Is it okay for me to wear this then?” Eren asked with a face of concern.

“It’s fine, brat. Why are you asking so many questions right now? You interested?” Levi turned to look at Eren briefly to smirk.

“Shut up!” Eren pouted.

“Well, aren’t you a cute little princess,” Levi reached his hand over to ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Why do you keep calling me princess?” Eren inquired as he pointed daggers at the man with his eyes.

“Because I fucking can, princess,” Levi replied as he stopped the car. “We’re here. Don’t leave my side or you’ll regret it.”

“How?” Eren asked as he unbuckled himself. The boy looked at the house briefly. It was a huge white mansion. Music and laughter blasted through the walls. Big windows revealed people talking to one another. They held martinis and beers in their hands.

“Well… if you’re a princess then there has to be some kind of beast after you,” Levi answered as he turned off the engine and unbuckled himself. He saw the way the brunette was nervous. The boy was fidgeting with his fingers. When he comprehended what Levi said, he whipped his head around.

“What?” Eren flinched at the words. He thought to himself for a second. “Does that make you… my prince?”

“Would the princess like that?” The man chuckled as he opened the door.

“Forget I said anything,” the boy rolled his eyes and opened the door for himself.

The two walked side by side. The door was opened by a couple of people. Levi greeted them with an eye on the boy. He shook his head as he watched the boy look around in awe.  Once he was done talking, Levi grabbed the boy by the arm. He led him to a room closer to the back. Inside were a small group of people.

“Big bro!” A redhead girl jumped on the actor.

“Levi!” A white blonde boy did the same thing.

“Will you two get off of me?” Levi asked in an even voice. The two released the man and stuck their tongues out at him. Eren watched the scene in silence, interested.

Isabel Magnolia, the redhead, had her hair tied at the bottom into two pigtails. Her eyes were huge and emerald. She was upbeat and childish. The girl was an outfit designers. More often, she designed Levi’s outfits. The man treated her like a little sister, and she loved it.

Farlan Church, the white blonde, had short hair. He stood taller than Levi, which annoyed the man to no end. His eyes were solid grey, metallic looking. He was smart and social. The boy worked as a scriptwriter. He always asked Levi first if he wanted a part. The man usually agreed because it was better to work with an old friend rather someone else.

Levi had known them since the three of them started in the business. They annoyed Levi until the man gave up and became their friend. Their first work together was Levi’s breakthrough. There was also a common theme among them, they disliked Erwin Smith, a director. Levi could handle the man and make friends, but the other two loathed him.

“So… who is this?” Farlan smirked as he looked at the brunette.

“This is Eren Jaeger,” Levi introduced the boy. The man looked at his date and saw that the boy was in wonderland. He pinched the boy’s cheek. “Hey, princess, pay attention. This is Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church.”

“Ow,” Eren rubbed his cheek. He looked at the man’s friends and smiled. “Hello, nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Eren!” The two of them exclaimed. “You look so cute.”

“What?” Eren startled. “Um, thanks. You two look nice too.”

“Guys, where’s Erwin?” Levi inquired.

“Ugh,” Isabel rolled her eyes.

“All the way in the back,” Farlan answered.

“Thanks. If you two hate the man so much then why did you come to his part?” Levi asked with a smirk.

“To protect you from him,” Isabel reasoned.

“Can’t let Eyebrows take advantage of you,” Farlan explained.

“He couldn’t even if he tried. Brats, go play,” Levi shook his head.

“Alright! See you later,” the two of them waved their hands as they walked off.

“You seem different around your friends,” Eren commented as Levi held his hand and led the way.

“Jealous?” Levi asked.

“No,” the boy huffed.

“You’re a cute little princess, aren’t you?” Levi stopped to look at Eren with a smirk.

“Stop it,” Eren replied with red ears.

“You like being called that, don’t you?” Levi kissed the boy’s hand. _Honestly, I don’t feel disgusted at all. This is good._

“I think you’re still asleep and dreaming,” Eren tried to pull his hand away.

“I must be since you’re here beside me,” Levi pulled the boy closer. _Now **that** is a smooth move. Good job, Levi. Look at the boy blush. CUTE._

“I can’t tell when you’re being serious with that face,” Eren mumbled.

“I am serious right now,” Levi told him as he pulled him into a hug.

“What are you doing?” Eren exclaimed. “For the past month… you’ve only been messing with me.”

“It’s because you’re cute when you’re mad and sassy,” Levi explained.

“I don’t like being called cute,” the brunette tried to hide his face in Levi’s neck.

“Well that’s what you are so deal with it,” Levi ordered as he continued to drag the boy across the mansion.

They stopped in front of a group of rowdy adults. Levi looked around and took note of who was here. Hanji was sitting next to the alcohol, getting drunk as fuck. Next to her was Moblit Berner, her unfortunate boyfriend. The man was also a manager. He was in charge of Petra Ral, who was sitting besides Erwin Smith. The both of them had been married for a couple of years. To the side was Eld Jinn, a singer, and Gunther Schultz, a producer. The people who were eating were Oluo Bozado, another actor, and Mike Zacharius, a set designer.

Levi walked up to Erwin, the tall blonde with baby blue eyes. The blonde smiled at Levi who in turned just stared at him. The director had massive eyebrows. He was sitting in a chair, holding Petra’s waist. Petra stood up and hugged Levi.

“Hey, Levi, it’s nice to see you,” Petra greeted.

“It’s good to see you too, Petra,” Levi returned the hug. The woman went back to sit with her husband. “Yo, Eyebrows, how are you doing?”

“Good, thanks for asking,” Erwin replied. “Who is your little friend?”

“This is Eren,” Levi presented the boy. The man then introduced them all to the boy. He smiled internally as he saw Eren’s face become confused. The boy held on to the man as he looked at each person, trying to remember their names. It was kind of funny that Eren didn’t know a single one of them.

“Hello,” Eren greeted them. Everyone nodded in reply except one person. Levi rolled his eyes when he saw Hanji running towards the boy.

“HELLO EREN~!” Hanji screamed as she pulled the boy into a hug. “It’s nice to formally meet you. Do you remember me from this morning?”

“Uh… yea,” the boy’s caribbean eyes shot wide in fear as he tried to push the woman away.

“Aww~! So cute,” Hanji rubbed her cheek against Eren.

“L- Levi?” The boy looked at the man with pleading eyes.

“Foureyes, he’s scared shitless,” Levi pulled Eren into his own arms.

“Look at that ass! So sexy!” Hanji exclaimed.

“Hanji,” Levi said as he felt Eren stiffen a little. “You know that it’s illegal to sexualize a kid, right?”

“Honey, then why aren’t you in jail yet?” Hanji waggled her eyebrows.

“I’m not a kid,” Eren intervened as he glared at the two adults. The boy escaped the man’s grasp.

“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Then how old are you?”

“I’m twenty one,” Eren told the man. “How old are you, old man?”

“I’m twenty six, and you’re still a brat,” Levi retorted. _Nice to know that he’s legal. I was actually unsure of his age. Now I know that I’m not robbing the cradle._

“Old man,” Eren pouted.

“This boy is precious!” Erwin laughed out loud.

“It’s extremely disgusting when you say it,” Eren and Levi cringed in unison. The two looked at each other and smirked.

“He’s actually in synced with Levi,” Eld commented with interest.

“My heart is broken,” Erwin complained.

“Gross, will you shut it?” Eren and Levi responded. Erwin frowned at the two and closed his mouth shut.

Mike walked up to Eren. He leaned down and sniffed Eren’s chocolate hair. The boy immediately froze. Levi enjoyed the way Eren stared at him wide eyed. He chuckled as Mike pulled back. Mike smiled as he nodded in approval of the boy. Eren walked to Levi and hid behind him.

“Don’t worry, he always does that,” Gunther explained.

“Sorry, it just scared me a bit,” Eren mumbled as he moved to stand side to side with Levi.

“Brat, practically still sucking your mother’s milk,” Oluo grunted.

“Shut up! At least I don’t look like an old ass man. You have to be at least fifty or something. Are you sure it’s safe for you to be out? I think you forgot your cane, wouldn’t want you falling and breaking your hips,” Eren retorted.

“You fucking brat, I’ll f-” Oluo bit his tongue and blood started gushing out of his mouth.

“Oh look, the old man hurt himself,” Eren stuck his tongue out childishly.

“HAHAHAHA!” Hanji laughed, finally situating herself back with her boyfriend. “I love him!”

“Now that the introductions are done, why don’t you two make yourselves at home. No one’s at the pool, so if you wanted to you could go there, Levi,” Erwin suggested.

“You have a pool?” Eren calmly asked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

“Oh look, the kid likes me now,” Erwin cooed.

“No,” Eren deadpanned. Levi chuckled at the boy’s reaction.

“Okay then,” Erwin grumbled. “Yea, there is a pool. If you want to go then Levi can take you there.”

“Levi, let’s go to the pool. Wait… I don’t have my swimming trunks,” Eren pondered.

“What are you going to do then?” Levi inquired. _Please say that you’ll go skinny dipping. I want to see that ass so much._

“There are new swimming trunks in the changing rooms for guests,” Erwin informed with a smirk.

“Oh really? Thanks. Levi, take me to the pool,” Eren grabbed the man’s hand and started to walk.

“Whatever,” Levi mumbled as he followed Eren’s lead. He turned his head to glare at the tall blonde who was still smirking. _Fuck you too, Eyebrows._

Levi eventually started to lead the boy to a more secluded place. In an empty hall, there was a glass door. The pool could be seen, so Eren ran ahead and opened the door. When Levi walked in, he found Eren squatting and looking into the pool.

The pool was filled to the brim with blue green water. The smell of chlorine made the man smile a little, only a bit. The pool went as deep as seven feet to accommodate Eyebrow’s height. There was stairs in the corner of the shallow part of the pool.

Levi directed the boy to the changing room. The both of them grabbed new swimming trunks. Eren went to cover himself before he stripped. Levi changed, looking at the curtains that covered Eren’s changing form. He finished before Eren, so he was left to stare at the curtains even harder. _Fuck you too, you stupid curtain. You know what? I’m just going to open it._

Levi stepped forward, only in swimming trunks. He reached his hand out and pulled the curtains away. Eren shrieked as he quickly pulled up the short swimming trunk that was half way up his ass. However, it was too late, Levi saw that ass, briefly. _Holy shit, he has a tanned line… or more like his ass isn’t as tanned as the rest of his body. Love it._

“Levi! You perverted old man, I wasn’t done yet,” Eren reprimanded the man as he gathered his clothes.

“Well, now you are,” Levi replied.

“Well yea,” Eren grumbled in defeat as he turned around.

Levi enjoyed looking at the boy’s beautiful eyes. However, at that moment, he looked somewhere else. His own grey orbs stared at Eren’s nipples. He wanted to so badly pull on them and pinch them. He basically wanted to abuse them since what he saw was completely turning him on. _He has fucking pierced nipples. They’re ring piercings. Fuck._

“Stop staring at them, pervert. Now isn’t the time for that,” Eren smirked as he walked away from the man.

“Then I can’t wait for the time to come,” Levi replied as he followed Eren to the pool. _I can’t wait to see how those big eyes will react to my piercings._

“Old man has to keep it in,” Eren chuckled as he jumped into the pool. Levi observed as Eren came back to the surface. The boy pulled his long wet hair back as he started swimming around.

“You swim a lot?” Levi inquired as he joined the boy in the water.

“Every summer,” Eren answered as he floated himself on his back.

“Well, that explained your cute ass,” Levi responded as he submerged himself before he heard the brunette laugh.

The man swam around. He found himself under the boy’s body. Eren was still floating on his back. Levi had a full view of the boy’s slim figure and that bubbly ass. He reached his hands up and cupped the boy’s ass. Before Eren could lose himself in water, Levi grabbed him as he resurfaced. Eren grabbed on the man’s neck, frightened.

“Goddamn it, aren’t you too old to be playing tricks?” Eren rolled his eyes.

“I had to,” Levi chuckled.

The actor observed the boy’s body more closely. Eren looked good in water. The way the water dripped from his caramel skin was sexy. Hair, dripping wet, made his face seem sensual. Lips were pink and wet, kissable. His stomach was toned, but not too much to tarnish his slim image. He had two delectable collar bones. His perky pierced nipples gave off a naughty image in the man’s head. The huge caribbean eyes really matched the pool scenery, giving the boy an innocent factor. Eren was sexy and cute.

Eren’s hand started to traced Levi’s muscles. The man watched the boy’s thin caramel fingers travel along his body. Eren pulled the man closer. Levi held the boy’s waist tighter. Eren’s piercings scratched against the man’s chest. Eren rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Levi kissed the boy’s shoulders and up his neck. Eren shivered as the man reached his jaw. Levi pulled away and stared at the boy’s lust filled eyes.

Levi licked his lips before he stole a kiss from the boy. When he pulled back, he saw the boy biting his lower lip. Levi pushed the boy against the edge of the pool, water gushed out as a result. He stole another kiss, but this time he put his tongue inside. Eren returned the kiss and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. They pulled away from one another and stared at the other’s eyes. Levi put their foreheads together as Eren panted.

“Your muscles are really well defined,” Eren laughed breathlessly. “I could never tell under all the clothes you always wore.”

“You can just ask and I’ll let you see them,” Levi replied. “Anything for my princess.”

“Right,” the brunette chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to continue?” Levi asked. “Or do you want to stop here for now?”

“I want to stop for now,” Eren confessed. “How about we talk about what this is?”

“If that’s what you want,” Levi shrugged his shoulders as he backed away from the boy.

“Are we dating?” The boy cautiously asked as he stared at the man.

“Do you want to?” Levi inquired back as he leaned on the edge of the pool.

“I do,” Eren answered. He turned around and leaned forward on the edge. He rested his head on his arms as he continued to stare at the man. “Do you?”

“I do,” Levi threw his head back as he ran his hand through his hair. “I would like to lavish you with gifts. Make you look cuter than you already are. Make it clear that you’re already fucking someone.”

“Are you going to be my sugar daddy?” Eren questioned playfully.

“I have the money, so why not?” Levi reasoned.

“What if I don’t want that?” Eren leaned closer to the man.

“It’s going to happen anyways,” Levi retorted as he turned to look at the brunette.

“Hmm,” Eren thought as he pushed away from the edge. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. He gave the man a peck on the lips. “Then when you take me out on a date with just the two of us, I’ll consider having sex with you.”

“Consider?” Levi questioned with a raised eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure you won’t need to do that.”

“Then I bet you can’t wait until next time,” Eren smirked as he pressed their chests together. He rubbed his hard pierced nipples against the man. He licked his lips as he pulled away. “Now I’m kind of hungry. Will you take me to get some food?”

“Whatever you wish, princess,” Levi joked.

Eren rolled his eyes again as he lifted himself out of the pool. Water dripped down the boy’s body. Caribbean eyes turned to look at Levi, who was already staring at his ass. Eren waved his butt for the man to see. The said ass jiggled as it moved from side to side. The brunette chuckled as he walked towards the changing room.

Levi stood there in the water. He arched an eyebrow as he pondered about what he just witnessed. Eren fucking Jaeger just played with him. _What a fucking tease. When I pound that ass, I’ll make sure he won’t be able to walk for a week._

Levi lifted himself out of the pool. He walked into the changing room and found the boy drying his hair with a towel. The man did the same thing. He then started to strip right in front of the boy. He saw the boy stealing glances at him as he put his clothes back on. Eren covered himself with the curtains again and started to change. Midway, Levi opened the curtains and forced the boy to change in front of him.

When the boy was done changing, he grabbed Levi’s scarf. He wasn’t sure if he should put it on or not. He turn his gaze at the man with eyes full of a question. Levi looked at his scarf in the boy’s hand.

“You can keep it if you want,” Levi told him.

“But you said it was important,” Eren said as his face started to show his confusion.

“It is important. That’s why I’m fine with you keeping it,” Levi explained.

“Does that make me… important?” Eren asked.

“Maybe,” Levi smirked.

“That’s a yes, right?” Eren smiled just for the man. _Dear god, that’s beautiful. It’s the first time he smiled at me without me being a customer._

“Eren,” Levi called in a low voice. The man relished the way the boy blushed from hearing his name being called. “I’ll be busy with work soon. How about we go somewhere on Friday night before that happens.”

“Sure,” Eren tilted his head and then smirked. “I’ll be sure to wear panties just for you.”

“I’ll be sure to buy loads of pillows just for you,” Levi smirked right back at the boy.

Eren thought about it for a moment. Then his face flushed red when he understood what Levi said. He shoved Levi on the shoulder then walked away. The man laughed as he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I'll see you guys next time. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you guys have any requests then you guys can pm or comment (even if you don't have an account, i still love you) it to me. I just probably won't get to it really fast. You guys might have to wait until winter break comes in or something. And I'll update my other story tomorrow. The question is... which one?


End file.
